


Папина дочка

by navia_tedeska, WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Series: Тексты G – PG-13 [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navia_tedeska/pseuds/navia_tedeska, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: Брок не делал особой тайны из своей личной жизни. Просто чётко разграничивал работу и "гражданку" да старался держать язык за зубами. Но разве шило в мешке утаишь?





	Папина дочка

**Author's Note:**

> Можно расценивать как сайд-стори к событиям фильма "Первый Мститель: Другая Война"

Брок Рамлоу лежал на бетонной серой крыше трёхэтажного дома и, щурясь, выцеливал жертву в оптический прицел крупнокалиберной снайперской винтовки «Barrett XM500». Зенитное солнце нещадно пекло спину и голову, замотанную белой майкой наподобие арафатки, и, если честно, клал бы он на это всё, если бы не…

— Цель замечена, — раздался в ухе глухой голос Джека Роллинза, боевого товарища, друга и почти побратима. — На одиннадцать часов.

Брок замер, подобрался весь и принялся изо всех сил вглядываться туда, где, как сказал Джек, шла цель. Всё верно. Брок задержал дыхание и нежно, очень нежно и ласково погладил спусковой крючок.

— С-сука. А я ведь его предупреждал.

Он коротко и зло сплюнул на раскалённый бетон и снова уставился в оптический прицел. Дорогой сердцу крестик находился точнёхонько посередине лба этого лопоухого рыжего пацана, который шёл рядом с его — его! — дочкой, по-клоунски размахивал руками и что-то бурно рассказывал. Брок только мельком глянул на её лицо — чтобы не отвлекаться от миссии. Поэтому не совсем понял, то ли Зои слушает этого хмыря, то ли откровенно скучает. Отметил только низко посаженный пояс джинсов и то, что её летний топ цвета радуги был совершенно без бретелек: если кому придёт в голову дёрнуть — то слетит мигом, открывая плоскую — Брок честно верил, что у Зои ещё всё впереди — девичью грудь. Ну что она в этом рыжем нашла?

— Ты ведь без боеприпасов? — ровно уточнил Джек в ухе.

— Конечно, без, — Брока перекосило. — Я ж иначе его пристрелю. Ещё и Зои одежду заляпает.

Джек на это только хмыкнул. Приятно было помечтать, что всего лишь нежное выверенное движение пальца, и одним придурком рядом с дочерью станет меньше. И ведь вились, вились, словно пчёлы над горшочком мёда. Едва ей исполнилось тринадцать, отбоя не было. Даром что Брок понять не мог, чем же она их привлекает. Как они говаривали между собой за пивом и в сугубо мужской компании, обсуждая ту или иную кандидатуру в пару Джеку, «ни груди, ни задницы» у Зои не было — и не предвиделось в ближайшем будущем. Лицо она почти под копирку слизала у папочки, и ястребиное, иногда хищное выражение глаз порой заставляло Брока замереть прямо за обеденным столом, не донеся ложку до рта. Дочкины янтарные глаза завораживали; астеническое, жилистое телосложение делало её похожей на опасную бритву, а не на девочку, которая интересуется вопросами отношений полов. И всё же парни ходили вокруг неё табуном, и Зои, чёрт её побери, редко кому отказывала в свидании.

Иногда Броку казалось, что она в курсе папочкиных заскоков и нарочно встречается со всеми без разбору — просто чтобы у него было больше седых волос на голове.

— Это уже третий раз. Ещё никто не выдерживал три раза подряд. Надо что-то делать, Джек, — скороговоркой выдал Брок.

— Думаешь?

— Я семью его по базе пробил. Страшные люди. Дядька в тюрьме сидит за ограбление, а троюродный брат, по слухам, сбывает марихуану в соседнем районе.

— Ужасные люди, — ровным, без тени эмоций голосом подытожил Джек. Иногда Броку очень хотелось дать ему в глаз. Без объяснений.

— Что, считаешь, перегибаю палку?

Джек долго молчал. Брок даже постучал по гарнитуре в ухе, думая, что та отвалилась.

— Командир, ей уже давно не тринадцать. Она заканчивает старшую школу в этом году. И ей придётся пойти с кем-то на выпускной бал. Ты должен больше доверять ей.

— Доверять? — Брок не выдержал, чуть повысив голос. — Ты только посмотри на этого рыжего клоуна. Он постоянно норовит её за задницу потрогать.

— Это называется поясница, — уточнил Джек. — И я уверен, девочка в состоянии за себя постоять. Это же Зои.

Брок вздохнул. Когда кто-то говорил ему: «Это же Зои» или «Это же твоя дочь», его неумолимо затягивало в пучину памяти. Вспоминал он каждый раз разное, никак не связанное с исходной ситуацией. Но почему-то всегда от этих воспоминаний щемило его стальное холодное сердце. Конечно, не от нежности, нет.

Сейчас он почему-то отчётливо вспомнил, как впервые увидел дочь. До беременности они даже не говорили с Анникой о том, что их отношения серьёзны, но факт того, что он станет отцом, что-то перевернул в голове. Правда, официально замуж идти горячая, мексиканских кровей, Анника отказалась. Брок не настаивал — понимал, откуда ноги растут у её страхов. Просто посчитал, что не предложить — совсем мужиком не быть. Когда Анни рожала, он был почти в центральной части Африки. Чуть не сдох тогда то ли от жары, то ли от насекомых, то ли от загноившегося касательного ранения. А когда группу вернули в Штаты, почти что воскрес — как только узнал, что у него родилась дочь. Один Джек видел, как по его небритой, грязной щеке торопливо стекла слеза — и, конечно, промолчал.

Зои казалась крохотной красной куклой со сморщенным личиком на фоне белоснежного кулька пелёнок, луч солнца высвечивал её пухлую щёку, короткие сероватые ресницы были прикрыты. Анника выглядела усталой, но совершенно счастливой, а Брок не знал, с какой стороны взяться за куль. И когда всё же взялся, почувствовал, как подкашиваются и слабеют колени. Он разглядел смешной вздёрнутый нос и сыпь на лбу и щеках до мельчайшей белой точечки. И даже три встопорщенных волосины там, где у людей должны быть волосы.

— Какая страшненькая, — сказал он тогда шёпотом и получил от смеющейся Анники шутливый пинок под зад. Она сказала ему, что «наверняка, он-то уже при рождении был тем ещё красавчиком».

А ещё Брок до сих пор отчётливо помнил это ощущение лёгкости и хрупкости в его руках, и как эта мелочь вдруг открыла космические глаза, где у радужки, казалось, вовсе не было дна, вдохнула поглубже и вдруг вдохновенно заорала, как не каждая сирена может орать.

Конечно, Анни тут же куль забрала, воркующе защебетала на испанском, успокоила, сунула кукле в рот тяжёлую налитую грудь с тёмным соском, от вида которой у оголодавшего Брока тут же встало. Остро заныл только-только залеченный бок. А внутри поселилось отчётливое, страшно волнующее ощущение, что теперь, вот в эту самую секунду он стал уязвимее некуда, и это всё плохо, очень плохо. А ещё он отчётливо понял, что никому теперь это всё не отдаст. Сдохнет, но не отдаст.

Куклу назвали Зои. И это короткое, словно оборванное имя отлично подошло ей. Брок помнил, как, таясь, перебирал в голове красивые, переливчатые, длинные женские имена. И словно изначально знал, что зря. Помнил даже, в какой момент в голове, внутри себя вдруг стал думать про них — «мои девочки». Чуть не проболтался, а ведь никто из его команды не знал даже, что у него, у Брока Рамлоу, есть почти нормальная семья на гражданке, есть почти нормальный дом, куда он, временами едва живой, возвращался. И даже — что сам почитал за чудо — чувствовал он там себя почти нормальным. Обычным. Не сбежавшим от смерти, не выжившим вопреки, а обычным мужиком. Живым.

Анника не взяла его фамилию и дочери её не дала. Сказала, что так будет лучше, и Брок, скрепя сердце, согласился. Он даже не значился её отцом, и был момент, когда Брок, сам себя ненавидя, терзался смутными сомнениями. Но те развеялись, едва Зои стала подрастать. Если не Брок был её отцом, то её принесли Аннике ангелы прямиком с небес: настолько вылитый Брок она была и внешне, и в поступках.

Брок вспоминал, как потерпел крах в своём желании одевать дочку в красивые девчачьи платья — это было нехарактерное, из области подсознательного, совершенно необъяснимое желание. Он, впервые зашедший в одиночку в магазин детской одежды в отдел для девочек, подумал, что его мозг разорвётся от обилия розового, страз, бантиков и прочей лабуды. Однако что-то внутри него безотчётно и упрямо требовало купить дочери всё это. А Зои так же упрямо не собиралась носить платья, заталкивая их в самые дальние ящики и отдавая предпочтение кричаще-цветным футболкам, шортам, джинсам и подобным унисекс-вещам. Брок даже пытался делать комплименты, по словам Анники, неуклюжие, пытался говорить и даже просил, получая на всё уверенное, незамутнённое «нет». И сдался однажды. Не сразу, но сдался. Он бы всё ей достал, что угодно. Любой наряд, любое украшение, любую игрушку. Но парадокс был в том, что с покупкой джинсов его девочки справлялись без его участия, в куклы Зои не играла, предпочитая рисовать, а к украшениям была совершенно равнодушна.

Брок помнил, как долгое, очень долгое время не мог найти точки соприкосновения. А пока искал, дочь неожиданно стала взрослой для первых менструаций, и эта новость выбила почву из-под его ног. Его малютка, его вредная малышка превратилась в девушку, пока он, перебираясь от учений к боевым миссиям и обратно к учениям, пытался наладить с ней контакт в коротких передышках между. Превратилась в насмешливого и отчасти злого подростка — его попытки доверительного общения быстро переросли в их споры и ссоры, быстротечные и горячие, как весь мексиканский темперамент её матери. Зои сбегала от него, кидая на прощание гадости и хлопая дверью в комнату, а Брок… садился, доставал из холодильника пиво и медленно пил, глядя в стену. Пока не приходила Анника в неизменном джинсовом комбинезоне на обтягивающую майку и не залечивала объятиями и всей собой его раны — и душевные, и телесные. «Она любит тебя», — говорила она. «Она сильно скучает, когда тебя нет». «Она носит с собой твоё фото в портфеле». «Она просто боится». Брок сам понимал, чего именно. Ему не нужно было уточнять. Просто… быть отцом оказалось миссией, для которой требовалось долговременное обучение и обстоятельные инструкции. Но никто не давал ему ни времени, ни возможности разобраться с этим.

А потом на помощь пришёл Джек. «Чем она увлекается? Научи её рукопашке. Чему-то, в чём ты мастер. Свози в кино под открытым небом. Вспомни себя в её годы. Чего ты хотел больше всего?» Брок помнил. Он хотел «Магнум», чтобы с полным магазином, и нахрен сбежать из дому. Но это не значило, что он не понял посыл.

Оказалось, Зои обожает ножики. Анники не было дома, а он решил провести разведку боем — разделся до пояса и принялся вымахивать восьмёрки прямо посреди гостиной своим чёрным армейским ножом. Спустя час Зои умела делать обманный выпад и отводить несколько ударов, причём схватывала бодро, Брок диву давался. Это стало их маленькой тайной и очень сблизило. Следующим большим шагом навстречу была подаренная ей на тринадцатилетие футболка с огромным щитом Капитана Америки во всю грудь и — втайне от матери — преподнесённый складной нож. Брок не понял, чему дочка радовалась больше.

И всё бы ничего, пускай футболки, пускай ножики, Брок уже смирился и переварил, но очень скоро начались мальчики. И ни один его не устраивал. Ни, чёрт возьми, один не был достоин её.

Брок использовал разные уловки, чтобы отвадить парней от своего дома и своей дочери, не гнушаясь грязной игрой и запугиванием. Но не помогало — одни уходили, другие появлялись, а Зои словно не делала различий между первыми и вторыми. И ему бы смириться, успокоиться уже — но нет. Брока почти трясло, едва он представлял, как один из этих хмырей потянется к его хрупкой, маленькой Зои, чтобы облапить или, того хуже, поцеловать. Это было неприемлемо.

— Всё в порядке? — Брок почувствовал руку на своём плече. Голос Джека вернул к реальности — тот успел уйти со своей точки и подняться к нему на крышу. Оказывается, он уже какое-то время равномерно нажимал на спусковой крючок. Впрочем, в оптическом прицеле давно не было ни цели, ни других людей. Только кирпичная стена противоположного здания.

— Задумался просто, — сухо ответил Брок и, поморщившись, переменил позу, сел на задницу, потирая затёкшую спину и руки. — Думаешь, я совсем говно-отец?

Джек смотрел на него сверху вниз внимательно, но даже по его непрошибаемому виду было понятно, что он удивлён.

— Думаю, что ты делаешь всё, что можешь.

Брок хмыкнул и криво улыбнулся. Он принялся разбирать винтовку и укладывать её в спецчехол. Интересно, выцеливание потенциальных бойфрендов в окуляр снайперской винтовки тоже относится к разряду «всё, что может»?

— Ладно, пойдём отсюда, — Брок тяжело поднялся, снял с головы майку и натянул её на плечи, туда же, на плечо, повесил спецчехол с винтовкой, снаружи выглядевший как чехол для гитары. Джек смотрел на него своим прямым изучающим взглядом, и понятно было, что хочет спросить, но — Брок знал точно — так и не спросит. Поэтому они даже спустя двадцать лет и бесчисленное количество пройденных боевых точек были друзьями, могли повернуться друг к другу спиной, не опасаясь удара. Брок давно был командиром их спецподразделения и нёс ответственность за каждого из своих ребят. Но порой ему казалось, что именно Джек был тем, кто в это же время нёс ответственность за него самого. Присматривал, отстранённо, не споря и не вдаваясь в причины и следствия; был рядом, даже когда Брок вытворял что-то такое, как сегодня. Да и стал бы Брок без него? Большой вопрос.

Тем же вечером он выловил Зои после её арт-курсов, подхватил на руки и перекинул через плечо, пока она хохотала и отбивалась от него своими птичьими кулаками. Так и сгрузил в машину, осторожно усаживая и пристёгивая ремнём. Зои, пряча кривую — как у него самого — улыбку, тут же сложила руки на груди, пытаясь одновременно сдуть с глаз косую, недавно выстриженную по-модному чёлку.

— И куда мы едем? — спросила она, удерживая почти надменное выражение на лице.

— Кино смотреть, — просто ответил Брок, улыбаясь и кидая быстрые взгляды на дочь, пока выруливал со стоянки у местного колледжа. — Пока лето.

— Под открытым небом? — Зои ожидаемо воодушевилась, забыв следить за мимикой. За живой, очень подвижной мимикой своего лица. Она обожала кино под открытым небом, спасибо Джеку за идею.

— Ну да.

— А что там будет сегодня?

— Серенада солнечной долины.

Зои вылупилась на него круглыми глазами, а потом вдруг выпустила задержанный внутри воздух с фыркающим звуком и расхохоталась: звонко и очень искренне.

— Па-ап, ты серьёзно? Это, кажется, для тех, кому немного за девяносто?

Брок, не отвлекаясь от дороги, совсем свободной в это время суток, пожал плечами.

— Я знаю как минимум одного парня, которому бы это понравилось, — сказал он.

— Ну? И кто же он? Мамин дедушка Хосе? — она снова прыснула. А Брок подумал, что за всё то время, что они были семьёй, так и не решился поехать в Мексику и познакомиться со всеми. Не только потому что не было времени. А возможно, не было чего-то в нём самом, внутри. В его собственном детстве, кроме матери и периодически сменяющихся отчимов, никого больше и не было, и ему было тяжело принять многочисленную шумную и очень любвеобильную родню своей женщины в своё холодное, стальное сердце. Зато за него с этой задачей отлично справлялась Зои. И два раза в год, когда они уезжали, он знал, что там её буквально топят в любви и обожании и балуют так, как он даже себе не мог позволить.

— Это военная тайна. Не для твоего любопытного носа, — ответил он и вдруг прижал педаль газа. Зои восторженно взвизгнула. Они вывернули на пригородную магистраль, и оставалось всего несколько миль до места, где любители собирались посмотреть кино под открытым небом. И он помнил, как сильно Зои нравилась скорость — вспоминал, как он сам любил это, без всяких погонь и перестрелок, просто нестись по пустой дороге, утапливая газ в пол. И давал им обоим немного драйва наедине друг с другом. Они открывали все окна, ветер со свистом врывался в салон и невозможно было нормально вздохнуть. И первые звёзды нагло светили им прямо в лобовое стекло. Зои с восторгом смотрела на него, а он чуть сжимал руль и в который раз думал, что за один такой взгляд дочери можно горы свернуть и по новой отстроить.

Когда Александр Пирс сделал ему предложение, от которого Брок не смог отказаться, у него на самом деле не было выбора. За лояльность Броку было обещано ни много ни мало, а неприкосновенность его неафишируемой семьи. Джек пошёл за ним, не особо раздумывая. Остальных ребят Брок выбрал и натаскал уже внутри организации. В это же время он стал командиром группы, и его полномочия порой зашкаливали до небес. Как и возможность сдохнуть вне очереди. Поэтому он торопился, как никогда — купил дом в пригороде Вашингтона, пару новеньких машин и ненормально быстрыми темпами пополнял счёт дочери на высшее образование. Он был подготовлен к любому исходу каждый день — у нотариуса лежал запечатанный конверт с давно написанным завещанием и указаниями насчёт кремации в случае смерти, и его страховка будет достаточным подспорьем, чтобы обе его девочки могли безбедно жить всю жизнь. Ни одна из них, конечно, об этом буфере не знала — Брок не считал нужным вдаваться в такие подробности. Но он был готов ко всему, и ГИДРа давала ему намного больше возможностей, которые он не собирался упускать.

«Серенада солнечной долины» шла на большом сером щите чуть больше часа. Брок смотрел только временами. Он больше украдкой наблюдал за Зои и думал о своём. В частности о том, что с момента появления в ЩИТе Капитана Америки очень многое встало под вопрос. И его, Брока, задница буквально кричала о том, что грядут перемены. Такой парень, как кэп, сам не сможет жить спокойно и другим не даст. Такая уж натура. Брок знал о ближайших планах руководства по запуску хелликарриеров и мучительно-настороженно ждал, с какой стороны подкрадётся белый полярный зверёк. Он не сомневался в том, что это случится.

— Боже, это было так сопливо, — выдала Зои под конец фильма, украдкой вытирая подозрительно блестящие глаза. — Но мне понравилось.

— С кем ты гуляла сегодня днём? — спросил Брок самым своим безразлично-миролюбивым тоном, но Зои всё равно напряглась.— Мне мама рассказала. Новый мальчик?

— Ну какой же он новый? — нахмурилась она. — Вместе на арт-курсы ходим. Он много интересного рассказывает. Но иногда надоедает болтовнёй, — Зои пожала плечами. — Мы просто дружим.

Брок подумал, что парень явно другого мнения.

— Па-ап, — Зои вдруг придвинулась к нему и положила голову на плечо. Маленькая, нескладная, но отчего-то сопротивляться её обаянию было совершенно невозможно. — Ну, перестань. Пообещай мне лучше кое-что.

Тепло и тяжесть её головы на своём плече совсем расплавила в Броке все кости.

— Что угодно, тыковка.

— Пообещай, что придёшь на вручение аттестатов в школу. Через неделю. Что не пропустишь ни за что на свете.

— Не пропущу ни за что на свете, — промурлыкал Брок в совершенно несвойственной ему манере, вдыхая запах её модно стриженых волос, чем заслужил радостный вопль и поцелуй в щёку.

— Замётано! А теперь поехали домой. Мама, наверное, уже нас потеряла.

И, видит Бог, он старался. Старался разрулить всё изо всех сил. Только карточный домик начал рушиться уже несколько дней спустя того беззаботного, тёплого вечера, закончившегося для него в их с Анникой спальне безудержным родительским сексом.

Именно в это время, ни раньше, ни позже, с ГИДРой случился Стив Роджерс. Брок ждал момента, чувствовал, что скоро его выход. И всё же тот умудрился поломать все планы — не только Фьюри и Пирса, но и его, Брока, личные планы.

Он совершенно потерялся во времени, когда лифт остановили между этажами, и от адреналина и тяжести поставленной перед ним и его ребятами задачи из груди выпрыгивало сердце. Серьёзно, он уважал кэпа. Но был приказ сверху, и были чёрным по белому прописанные условия его контракта. Он неслабо приложил Рожерса электрошоком, но и это здоровяка не взяло. Он был упёртым и мощным, как вол. Брок мог бы гордиться собой — остался на ногах последним из всей команды. И чуть позже смог только смотреть сквозь заливающий глаза пот, кривясь от дикой боли в вывихнутом плече, как Капитан Америка разбивает окно и вылетает наружу из лифта с несопоставимой с жизнью высоты. Брок тогда искренне пожелал ему разбиться нахрен. А пару часов спустя, когда медики вправили ему руку, и он смог нормально дышать, чертыхался и матерился в голос, разглядывая экран своего телефона. Двадцать пропущенных от Зои, десять от Анники. Приказ накрыть Капитана Америку в торговом центре. И он безбожно опоздал на вручение аттестатов.

Тем вечером он дожидался своих девочек, сидя на крыльце собственного дома, не рискуя заходить внутрь. Когда по гравию прошуршали колёса машины Анни, он бессознательно втянул голову в плечи. Казалось, случилось что-то непоправимое. И дело было не в чёртовом кэпе. И даже не в том, как отчитал его Пирс после. Дело было в той злой ярости, что пронеслась мимо него босиком, прижимая к груди туфли, и процедила сквозь зубы: «Ненавижу тебя».

Наверное, так сменяются эпохи. От куля пелёнок вокруг кричащей куклы до первых объятий маленьких мягких ручек. Оттуда — рукой подать до первых «не хочу, не буду», а там уже не за горами становление цикла, первые мальчики, и вот, венцом всему искреннее, выстраданное «ненавижу».

Анника подошла и села рядом, легонько обнимая.

— Где болит? — привычно спросила она первым делом. Брок нахмурился, невольно пробуя повреждённое плечо.

— С другой стороны, — ответил он и сам обнял, крепко притягивая за талию, вжимаясь носом в шею и целуя ароматную, тёплую кожу. — Она в ярости?

— Дай подумать, — начала Анника, поглаживая его по затылку так, как ему больше всего нравилось. — Она ждала тебя до последнего, попросила перенести награждение в самый конец, хотя должна была идти в первой десятке — у неё отличные баллы. Так что да, она в ярости.

Брок вздохнул. И позволил себе минуту — всего минуту — слабости в тёплых руках любимой женщины. Любил ли он их? На самом деле, никогда не задумывался об этом. Но как бы ни было плохо и где бы он ни находился, в любой точке мира, в любых условиях, они — это первое, о ком он вспоминал, открыв глаза. И последнее, о чём он думал, прежде чем командовать: «Вперёд! Пошли!».

— Я не знаю, что мне делать, — признался он.

— Я понимаю, — утешающе шептала Анни, всё так же ероша и приглаживая волосы на его затылке. Она так привычно пахла теплом и легчайшим парфюмом, что в уставшем и больном теле всё равно начинало теплиться желание. — Я всё понимаю, милый. Возможно, сейчас будет лучшим выходом отпустить.

— Отпустить? — Брок отстранился и нахмурился, заглядывая в глаза. — Что ты имеешь в виду?

Анни выпрямилась и без колебаний встретила его взгляд.

— Она собирается поступать в Нью-Йорк. Хочет учиться рисовать комиксы. Ты ведь видел, у неё отлично получается.

Повисло молчание. Кто-то из соседей слушал музыку, и рваные ритмы сквозь открытые окна дома сочились на улицу. У Брока так схватило всё внутри, что он не мог нормально вдохнуть.

— В смысле, в Нью-Йорк… Это же…

Анни потянулась к нему и взяла его лицо в руки.

— Послушай, Брок. Ты знаешь, я люблю тебя, и я всю жизнь была рядом, потому что так было нужно. Но сейчас начинается новый период. И это её жизнь. Она должна проживать её так, как считает нужным. Я кое-что скопила за несколько лет, нам хватит на первое время. А потом придумаем что-нибудь. Мы не пропадём.

Брок чувствовал тёплые, мягкие ладони на своих щеках и чувствовал, как мир вокруг стал нестерпимо давить на плечи и затылок, одновременно распадаясь на куски.

— Я поеду с ней, — добила его Анника. Её серо-зелёные глаза, глубокие, миндалевидной формы, как у подружки Бэмби, смотрели серьёзно и печально. — Я должна присмотреть за ней. Ей это не нужно, но мне — нужно. Я не готова остаться тут. Без Зои, — она всё же судорожно вздохнула, опуская взгляд, — всё станет слишком пустым тут.

Она поцеловала его в лоб, в висок и левый глаз. Брок словно заледенел.

— Доведи до конца то, что должен, и постарайся остаться в живых. Найди нас в Нью-Йорке, — прошептала она на ухо прежде, чем подняться на ноги, оставляя его одного. Она ушла в дом, тихо хлопнула дверь за спиной. Брок сидел на крыльце своего дома, не понимая, развалился он сам или реальность вокруг. Оказалось, что вывернутая Капитаном Америкой рука и отбитые почки это такая смешная боль. Даже и не боль вовсе.

Он понял, что не сможет зайти в дом. Не готов встретить взгляд дочери, не готов объясняться. Хотя, конечно, страшно хотел увидеть и обнять, если бы это было возможно. Поднялся, пошатываясь, и побрёл в гараж. Там, уже сидя на кожаном сидении Шевроле «Тахо», написал записку Аннике. Цифры номера счёта и короткую пометку: «Пожалуйста, используй эти деньги по своему усмотрению». Записку он кинул в почтовый ящик, когда выезжал с участка. Последний раз посмотрел на симпатичный белый домик, утопающий в зелени листвы, и почему-то подумал, что вряд ли когда-нибудь сюда вернется.

Дорога привела Брока обратно в Трискелион. Там он наткнулся на Роллинза и подрался с ним горячо, в запале. Надо отдать тому должное — отходил его мягко, профессионально, не потревожив плечо. Потом Брок долго сидел в углу спортивного зала на матах и всё смотрел на фотографию, которую постоянно носил при себе. Смотрел так долго, что едва отреагировал, когда над ним раздалось глухое:

— Кто это? Цель?

Брок даже не вздрогнул. Хотя, конечно, сердце ёкнуло от вопроса. Зимний Солдат, Агент нависал над ним махиной своего тела в полном обмундировании. Из-под занавеси волос не понять было выражение лица.

— Нет, не цель, — твёрдо ответил Брок. Подумал, стоит ли продолжать, и зачем-то продолжил: — Моя дочь. Ей восемнадцать, она хорошо рисует и собирается поступать в Нью-Йорк.

— Нью-Йорк, — тихо повторил за ним Солдат. Кивнул чему-то своему. Но так и не перестал таращиться. На Брока напали ступор и апатия. На фотографии в его руках Зои была похожа на мальчика. Жилистого астеничного мальчишку с русыми волосами, кроткой ассиметричной стрижкой и дерзким взглядом медовых глаз. Почему-то всегда, когда Брок смотрел на это фото, он улыбался. — Красивая, — вдруг сказал Солдат.

— Бери себе, если хочешь, — не зная, зачем делает это, Брок протянул Зимнему Солдату фотокарточку. Тот, не раздумывая, осторожно взял её железными пальцами, посмотрел ещё немного, а после мастерски быстро свернул и убрал в один из бесчисленных потайных карманов своей формы. После чего развернулся и пошёл к выходу из зала, чеканя шаг. А Брок так и остался сидеть, глядя куда-то на маты.

— Эй, Солдат, — окликнул он вдруг. Тот остановился и развернулся на пятках своих тяжёлых ботинок. Брок знал, что скоро у них всех будет решающая миссия, после которой не останется либо кэпа, либо Зимнего Солдата — середины не дано. Он скривился в улыбке, чувствуя, как побаливает подбитая Джеком скула. — Если встретишь её в Нью-Йорке, передай от меня привет. И присмотри, если сможешь, чтобы не натворила глупостей. Её зовут Зои. Зои Эскудеро.

Не понятно, чего он ждал от него. Но Солдат очень серьёзно кивнул, тихо ответив: «Хорошо», и тенью исчез из зала.

***

Если бы Брок мог убить Капитана Америку, он бы с удовольствием убил его. Ничего личного — просто в этот отвратительный день, когда они все были так близки к цели, ему очень нужно было кого-нибудь убить. Он орал, пугая подчинённых, когда в машине с пленниками пленников не оказалось. Он был зол настолько, что едва держал себя в руках.

Конечно, кэп не был виноват во всех его бедах. Брок понимал это, и всё же желание придушить Роджерса собственными руками от понимания не ослабевало. Он был взбешён. Особенно потому, что Роджерсу удалось не только сбежать из бронированной машины, но и сбить что-то в точных, выверенных калибровках Агента. Броку прежде не доводилось видеть такой растерянный, живой взгляд на этом лице — и от этого ему самому становилось дурно. Солдат сидел в кресле и глядел на него, как утопающий смотрит на последний спасательный круг. Вот только Брок, — чёрт бы побрал это долбаное кресло, запах палёной плоти и оглушающие, нечеловеческие крики боли, — ничем не мог помочь. Он сам был не больше, чем мышка в этом лабиринте с условной возможностью выхода. И всё же потому, что Солдату подтвердили внеочередное обнуление, он ненавидел Стива Роджерса ещё немного больше. Этой ненавистью, казалось, уже можно было подпалить огромный костёр для публичного аутодафе.

Он делал всё, что мог. Подтверждал свою лояльность ГИДРе, как никогда раньше. Буквально зубами рвал, выгрызая себе минимальные шансы на победу. Делал больше, чем от него могли ждать, требовать или даже просить, вместе с тем понимая — победы не будет. Не в этот раз. Возможно, он где-то в глубине души чуял, что идея мирового господства обречена на провал изначально. И всё же дрался до последнего, даже когда огненная волна от падающего на здание хелликэрриера неслась на него, обрекая на долгую и болезненную смерть. В этот миг Брок подумал, что Анника поймёт всё из новостей и будет плакать. Но потом они всё равно уедут с Зои в Нью-Йорк. Начнут новую жизнь. А ещё о том, что было бы здорово, подохни оба суперагента на одном из хелликэрриеров. Чем не царская гробница для их мощи? Некстати вспомнил о фотографии дочери, что зачем-то отдал Зимнему Солдату.

А потом жар и боль стали такими невыносимыми, что Брок кричал, пока не упал в блаженную темноту.

****

Зои возвращалась домой, в снятую ими на год вперёд квартиру в старом Бруклине, привычным маршрутом после заключительной лекции. Последнюю неделю её не оставляло ощущение острого, тяжёлого взгляда в спину — но каждый раз, когда она пыталась подловить слежку, затея проваливалась. Она не могла понять, откуда взялось это чувство, но отделаться от него, назвав глупой манией, никак не получалось. Порой она была в компании, но никто кроме неё дискомфорта не ощущал.

Нью-Йорк ей нравился безумно. Шумный и яркий, никогда не спящий город словно вдохнул в неё новые силы и вдохновение. Она тоже почти не спала и постоянно рисовала, просиживая ночи напролёт за своим огромным наклонным столом у окна. Но даже дома ощущение чужого взгляда иногда не оставляло её.

Зои зашла в подъезд и привычным движением открыла ящичек для почты. Не то чтобы они часто получали корреспонденцию. Однако привычка проверять почту осталась ещё с Вашингтона. Внутри ящика что-то лежало.

Зои достала чистый неподписанный конверт, осторожно вскрыла его — да так и замерла с приоткрытым ртом. Она помнила это фото. Она знала точно, когда и при каких обстоятельствах подарила его. И только от этого понимания она заозиралась с надеждой, что сейчас — вот прямо сейчас — он выйдет из-за угла, и она сможет кинуться в объятия, обнимать и плакать, и обязательно попросит прощения. Она скучала так сильно. И ещё сильнее жалела о сказанных в запале словах. Её затрясло, по щекам потекли слёзы, а сердце бешено разогналось, но папа не торопился появляться из ниоткуда.

Тогда она достала фотографию из конверта. Ту явно замочили недавно, а после бережно высушили. На ней с обеих сторон были странные бурые разводы. Зои сползла по стенке прямо рядом с лестницей, с трепетом переворачивая фото и разглядывая свои чуть потёкшие слова:

_«Люблю тебя сильно-сильно. Твоя Зои»_

Но много важнее было то, что ниже. Раньше этой строчки не было. Отец написал ей ответ, послание, и эти слова были словно смыты, едва угадываемы, в отличие от уверенного знакомого почерка:

_«Я люблю тебя сильнее. Всегда буду рядом»_

Зои разревелась в голос и прижала фото к груди.

— Пап? — тишина в ответ. Она всхлипнула: — Па-ап!

Чувство, что звать бесполезно, оглушало. Но она не могла не попробовать. Наконец, нашла в себе силы и поднялась на ноги. Взгляд в спину вдруг перестал казаться тяжёлым. Он был очень внимательным и изучающим, но Зои подняла руку и помахала тому, кто бы это ни был. Прошептала: «Спасибо». А потом торопливо вытерла слёзы и начала подниматься по лестнице, прижимая к груди потрёпанную фотографию.


End file.
